


Blessed Silence

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Body Modification, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mad Scientists, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Arbitro loves Kau's silence.





	Blessed Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet from 2011 that I forgot to put up here. Written for the kink bingo challenge, with _silence_ as prompt.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The world and characters of TnC belongs to Nitro+Chiral. I've merely borrowed them for an attempt at transformative writing. Not earning any money from it, and no persons, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.

Arbitro enjoyed silence. He enjoyed when no one disturbed him. He enjoyed when no one talked back. He enjoyed peace and quite when he worked. He also enjoyed experimenting with silence, getting to see how _loud_ silence could be, how poignant.

Kau was curled up at his feet, head resting against Arbitro's thigh. Arbitro reached down to touch him, sliding his hand down his pet's back. He'd enhanced Kau, giving him a heightened sense of smell and an excellent sense of direction. He'd trained him to recognise and track down scents, like one would a dog, but there were no barks, growls, or even whines coming from this 'dog'. Only silence.

Arbitro reached around to pull at one of the many rings he'd pierced through Kau's chest and stomach. Kau inhaled sharply, raising himself up a little and arching backwards, exposing himself even more. Arbitro smiled. Here he was, inflicting discomfort on his little pet, and the response was to offer himself up for more. "You're such a good pet," Arbitro purred, and Kau only pushed a little closer, obviously happy with the attention his Master gave him.

Arbitro moved his hand lower, reached in under the tiny leather wrapping around Kau's hips and closed his hand around what he found there. The boy was already hard. Hard and dripping with precome. How long had he been in such need, Arbitro wondered. Kau couldn't even beg for it; all he could do was to wait until his Master was in the mood to use him... which happened almost daily around this time. Arbitro chuckled at the thought of Kau getting needy and ready at a specific time of day just because Arbitro had trained him to.

And if Arbitro happened to be busy then, Kau could do nothing but wait and suffer. He knew that if Arbitro was working or had visitors, he was not allowed to rub against him, or otherwise make his needs clear.

As Arbitro pushed his finger into him, Kau gasped – a rasp of air, wordless, and almost soundless. Was that discomfort or pain? Arbitro watched Kau's blindfolded face. No, it was pleasure. Arbitro moved a finger through the trail of saliva that ran down Kau's chin. "You're making a mess of yourself again," he said sternly. "But if you're salivating for it, perhaps I should remove the gag and use your mouth first."

He loosened the bit and put it on his desk. It wasn't necessary to keep Kau silent. It was just something that Arbitro found decorative. Like the piercings and the scars. Arbitro opened his trousers and Kau listened intently at the sound of the zip, licking his lips. Then he gave one sniff into the air as Arbitro pulled his cock out, and moved in between Arbitro's legs. He stopped with his mouth open, tongue stuck out, just millimetres away from it, waiting.

Arbitro took a moment to enjoy the sight, then gave the order. "Suck me," he said haughtily, commanding his pet.

Now there was no silence anymore. Kau was an excellent cock-sucker, Arbitro had made sure of that through intense training, but he was not a silent one. There were slurps and pops and other wet sounds... but no moans, apart from Arbitro's own.

"Ah!" Arbitro dug his fingers into the armrests, pleasure coursing through him. "I think I will whip you before I fuck you," he whispered. "It's been a long time since I did." Kau just kept sucking him, hands tied behind his back, but Arbitro noticed that he was shifting slightly on his knees in anticipation.

"Will you scream for me?" Arbitro asked. "Will you scream for me when I bruise and hurt you?"

Kau raised his head, letting Arbitro's cock slip out of his mouth with a loud pop. He nodded. 

Arbitro got to his feet. "Come then."

Kau got up and shot past Arbitro, heading for the door to Arbitro's special room. A room for sex and pleasure and pain. Oh yes, Arbitro thought, Kau would scream. But he would scream with his body, because Arbitro had taken his voice.


End file.
